


Human Nature

by RubberDuckie



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Crimson Peak (2015) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Jealous Tom Hiddleston, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom starts to crave his younger co-star in a rather unusual, insatiable way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd but edited to the best of my ability. Hopefully my grammar won't cause your brains to explode.
> 
> * means the start and end of the flashback.

Swallowing heavily Tom gently took hold of the young woman's legs, placing them to rest across his lap. She looked up from her phone with an inquisitive gaze as Tom gently smoothed his hands up her bare calves. In response, he simply smiled at her and adjusted himself on the couch.

With her attention back on her phone, Tom could place his on her. Carefully his eyes scanned her body from toes to nose, and back down again. She wasn't dressed in anything particularly amazing considering the setting but it was a little less than she usually wore.

Tom's eyes fell on the swell of her chest and how her breasts moved with her breathing. Squeezing her calf once, he adjusted himself under her legs. Again, she looked up at him slightly confused.

"Are you alright? Your acting strange." She asked.

"I'm fine" Tom dismissed with a light smile. "Just tired."

He could tell that she didn't believe him but he chose to ignore her reaction for now.

Truth be told, Tom wasn't really alright and he knew his behavior was out of the ordinary towards his younger co-star. Far be it for him to admit that and scare her off.

His unusual closeness started after he and his friend had an interesting conversation earlier that day.

*

_**"She's in heat." Michael spoke, watching her carefully.** _

_**"What?" Tom replied, pushing his sunglasses down his nose slightly to see her better "Heat? What is she, a dog?"** _

_**"Ovulation, heat, what's the difference? It both drives their hormones mad."** _

_**"How can you tell that exactly? Are you stalking her cycle?" Tom chuckled.** _

_**"Nah" Michael dismissed "If you watch her carefully her behaviour is different, she's more...flirty. Her affections towards men are stronger, she's more clingy. It's not unusual for an ovulating female to subconsciously stick around one male for protection. And for a male to hang around to protect her."** _

_**Unfamiliar jealous for a young woman that wasn't even his had become too overpowering as Tom watched Michael smirk and walk towards her.** _

*

A soft moan and her leg rubbing against his thigh brought Tom out of his flashbacks. His hand rested on her bare knee as she sleepily looked at him.

"Are you tired?" Tom asked with sympathy.

"A little" she replied.

"You should have a nap," He suggested.

"Have one with me?" She asked, her voice unsure but hopeful.

Normally he'd declined such an offer, actually, who was he kidding? He'd do no such thing unless he was seeing someone romantically. Nodding his head he stood up, helping her to her feet. He held her small hand in his. The feeling of her clutching it in such a way that screamed "I'm unsure, protect me?" Wasn't lost on Tom as they made their way towards his bedroom.

Soon it became just him, her and the bed. Silence and the lack of potential male rivals made Tom relax a little more. Michaels words had made him turn into some strange feral animal without the violence. Perhaps he had made Tom realize what he was subconsciously picking up on her and now he was more receptive to the idea. It wasn't like he hadn't noticed her at all today without Michaels help.

She stripped to her underwear and removed her bra, tossing it onto the floor next to his feet. Black lace, what a little minks! He hadn't been expecting that. Especially since her panties were cotton.

Removing his jeans he left his shirt and briefs, joining her under the blankets. Just as he figured she would, she turned and rested in his arms sighing softly. Following her lead Tom embraced her, placing his arms around her body. He could feel her newly freed breasts against his chest and her soft legs against his.

Rubbing her back he buried his nose into the curve of her neck, subtly smelling her scent. Tom was going to let her take the reins and whatever came to fruition would.

Tom rolled onto his back and pulled her into his side. She moaned and stretched, planting her hand on his stomach and the other above his head. He noticed how she casually rubbed her legs against his, her hand would move on his chest and she even when as far as brushing her crotch against his thigh.

Tracing her spine with his fingertips he rested his hand on her bum, testing the waters. Squeezing her soft cheek in his hand he moved it under her waistband when she groaned for him. Fingers softly traced random patterns on her warm flesh waiting for his brain to command them on further.

Thomas was treading in dangerous territory. There was some hesitation in his mind with the circumstances. He didn't want to take advantage of her weakened state. The potential lover in his arms was to a degree much younger than him. Although not criminal it would be seen has questionable to some people.

"Ummm" she groaned, arching her back and stretching her full length against his side.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked.

"Horny" she murmured unexpectedly into his side. He looked down and saw her smiling nervously and trying to hide her face from him. "That's wrong, I'm sorry." She apologized trying to save face when he didn't responded to her.

"Nothing wrong with that," He reassured her coolly, rubbing her bare bum.

"Umm not helping!" She moaned.

"Would you like me to stop?" It was a serious question, at least on his part.

"No!" She enthusiastically replied, sitting up at his side.

Tentatively she looked him over and Tom just lay there, letting her think. Both smaller hands rested on his front, moving and feeling his body. Tom moaned and smiled at her, closing his eyes briefly as she stopped at the waistband of his briefs.

There was no mistaking that he was aroused. He could feel his manhood becoming firmer by the second and she no doubt saw the outline trapped against his thigh. Almost with a naive timidness she cupped his length thru the black material causing Tom to breath out heavily.

"That's it" he moaned, internally kicking himself at how perverted that sounded.

She cocked an eyebrow up and gave a dubious look. Tracing the outline with her finger she started from base to tip and back again. Tom wanted to pull his briefs off and expose himself fully to her but he waited for her to do it. It was times like this that he was thankful for his amazing self restraint.

If Michael were in his position right now she'd be under him, naked, and most likely getting a pounding.

"Your big" she cooed, wiggling her hips.

Tom realized that she was placing pressure on her privates no doubt to apply pleasure. Perhaps Michael was right and she really was in heat. She was rather shy and reserved normally so she advert sexual behavior alarmed Tom a little.

"Is that good or bad?" He smiled.

"Good" she replied bashfully.

He moved his hand up her side, under her shirt where he cupped her free breast in his hand. Her nipple instantly perked between his fingers allowing Tom to pinch and squeeze the sensitive nub. She fluttered her eyes closed, tilted her head back and pushed her chest into his hand.

She reached down and pulled her shirt up over her head exposing her chest to Tom. Instantly he sat up and touched both of her breasts, massaging and kneading them in his hands. She placed her hands on top of his moving with him. From this position he could see the full extent of her womanly figure, licking his lips.

He had noticed her before. Her beauty hasn't escaped him before this moment but he didn't know the extent of it. Lose clothes and mild manners hide her sexually from the male species. Something Tom was grateful for. He didn't particularly want to share her at the moment.

Her breasts looked fuller, perkier and more supple. His mouth started to water. Taking advantage of their height difference Tom eagerly leaned forward and captured a faint pink nipple between his lips. Strong hands rested on her side's to steadier her before him. Gingerly pulling and tugging he gave her complete attention before moving onto the next.

Tom removed his shirt and tossed it to the side causing his young lover to bite her lower lip and suppress a loud gasp.

"Come here, silly girl!" He addressed, manipulating her body so that she straddled his hips.

Careful hands came to rest under her bum pushing and pressing her forward and against his erection. She gasped and produced something between a coo and a murmur. Taking it upon herself to rub and tease him with her own need. Tom grasped her hips and allowed her to dry hump against him.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked. Fearful of being labeled in the future if she harbored hesitation yet they went thru with it anyways.

"Oh daddy, I'm so horny." She gasped, capturing his lips with hers in a sloppy aggressive kiss.

'Daddy' Tom thought. 'Michael was right after all, she does have a daddy kink. Interesting.'

"Does daddy's little girl want a good fucking?" He asked, lust dripping off his words, biting her bottom lip and pulling slightly.

"Yes!" She cried lowly, rolling her hips.

"These need to go then." Tom told her, hooking his finger into the crotch of her panties and pulling it away. He made sure to brush his knuckles against her sensitive lips.

Much to Tom's amusement and surprise she crawled off him and moved to stand beside the bed. With minor hesitation she took her undies off and stood before him long enough for Tom to see her properly.

Her increased arousal made her bolder and Tom a little more unsettled. He didn't want her seeking other male attention or attracting it for that matter.

"Oh, sweetheart" he praised slowly, watching her like a predator as she slowly crawled back to him naked.

She stopped between his semi-parted legs and looked at him before placing her hand on his hardness. Groping him a few times she hesitated before tugging the material down his hips and off his body.

He watched as she licked her lips and gingerly wrapped her fingers around his base, holding him in her hand. Leaning back, Tom waited for her next move.

The tip of her soft pink tongue darted from between her lips as she moved in towards his cock. Moaning softly she timidly gave him a light lick, her tongue trailing along his underside to his swollen glands. Gasping he threw his head back and placed his hand on the side of her head, feeling his fingers tangle in her hair and assuring her place was stilled.

"Fuck" he muttered thru huffed breaths "Oh shit, yes! Suck daddy off!"

Big doe like eyes looked up at him as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft. She looked so sinfully innocent. Lips stretched slightly around his shaft, her tongue running intimate patterns along the sensitive flesh. Little groans, moans and even whimper's sent a chilling jolt of pleasure down his spine pooling in his sack.

"I love your cock!" She praised, licking him once more enthusiastically to make her point. Eager lips encasing his swollen head and lapping at the pooling pre-cum "It's so big and yummy!"

"Come to daddy, lay down beside me on your back. I wanna taste your little kitty." He replied cheeks flushed with arousal.

She submitted to him quickly, moving onto her back with her arms loosely above her head. Tom reached over and curiously grasped both small wrists, holding them in a single hand. Storing that knowledge away for future references he released her wrists and ghosted his fingers down the side of her neck.

Easily finding her pulse point he kissed her there gently, tongue snaking out and forging a trail along side her neck towards her collarbone. Deliberate delicate kisses were placed on the tops of her breasts, down the valley between and towards her navel. Giving her a coy glance he smirked and parted her thighs a little wider.

He could tell that she was getting agitated with his slowness but he did it for a reason. Tom wanted to savor this moment.

Tom could smell that unmistakable scent wafting off her which told the feral part of his brain she was ovulating. He could see her added wetness, the flush of her sex and even a slight swell. Licking his lips he moaned and playfully bit the inside of her thighs before delivering a deep sensual lick.

"Oh god!" She cried out as his tongue made its way between her semi-parted folds.

"Oh god indeed, you taste delicious!" He admitted greedily, lapping at her arousal.

He felt his fingers digging into the softness of her thighs a little more roughly than before. He wanted to possess her, every inch of her. Tom wanted to leave his mark on and inside her to show the world this was his fertile female.

Forcing himself to pull away from her he settled between her legs. He took hold of her jaw and pressed a rough kiss to her swollen lips, sharing her taste with her. She moaned into his mouth and licked his lips with her tongue. An action that turned him on even more.

Tom brushed himself against her, thrusting up and feeling the warmth of her pussy lips envelop his shaft. Before the sweet bliss of being inside her body he needed to be sure.

"Are you sure?" He asked once more. His tone of voice allowing her to back out if she wanted.

"Yes, Tom, I'm sure. Fuck me!" She replied irritated from lack of contact. Small hands came to rest on his shoulders as she positioned her hips below him, moving them in a seductive manner in hopes of enticing him.

"Do I need a condom?" Tom asked, gazing at his side table.

She may call him daddy but Tom didn't particularly want to be anyone's baby daddy right now. No matter how hard her body screamed to be impregnated at the moment.

"No, I'm on the pill." She huffed.

"Better safe than sorry," Tom replied, nuzzling into the side of her neck.

Catering to the recent instincts unearthed within himself Tom penetrated her slick core in one easy thrust. Resting on the hilt, he adjusted his hips and allowed her to get used to his size. Tom could feel her soft heated tissues adjusting and molding around his shaft as God intended. The feeling was absolute heaven. Unable to suppress his pleasure vocally he gasped and took two deep breaths.

"Fuck" she murmured under her breath "Oh daddy!"

"Ya, does my baby girl like daddies cock so deep inside her pussy? Deeper than any man before." Tom encouraged.

"So deep" she repeated breathlessly.

"Can I scratch that itch, sweetness?" He asked, thrusting into her at a low rate, testing her give. When he concluded that he won't hurt her Tom increased his speed a little. "Big fat cock for your tight little pussy. Aching to be bred and filled with cum?"

Sharp fingernails cut into his hips leaving marks that Tom will wear proudly. Delicious little gasps and pants rivaled any porn star and her reactive reception to his lovemaking took Tom off guard a bit. He's had lovers be overdramatic and even obnoxious before. But she was different, she was actually receptive and it filled him with male pride.

"Jesus your so beautiful!" Tom whispered, nipping along her jaw line.

Her cheeks were flushed with pink, eyes glossy and bright with lust and deliciously kissable lips slightly parted. To him, she was the vision of perfection.

Her response was to submit to him coyly, arms above her and her head titled to the side exposing her neck. Tom grinned and took advantage of the power she allowed him.

Tightly, but not too tight to leave bruises, he subdued her. Fragile wrists lay flat against each other as he used his masculine hand to hold both. Giving her a squeeze to reinforce his dominance Tom held her captured wrists by her head, ducking down to whisper in her ear.

"Are you submitting to your lover, little one? Do you want me to claim you, fuck you and keep you safe from other men?"

"Yes," she whimpered faintly. "For so long!"

Her confession made him forget what he was previously going to say. Realizing that she was close to orgasm Tom continued to push into her at a steady speed, rotating his hips and even arching up. Every little move he made had her crying out in pleasure.

Tom could hear their combined arousal's making that wet sound as skin touched skin. He smelt the sex, her pheromones and felt his inner primal urge to claim her in the most un-gentlemanly way possible arise.

"You cum to me!" Tom hissed, lust oozing off his words. "When you wanna get fucked, made love to or even touched, you cum to me and daddy will take care of you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, daddy!" She moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him in deeper. "So horny!"

"Don't let anyone else but me fuck you." Tom gasped, pinning her wrists down a little harder.

His unusual dominance towards her, or anyone for that matter, was aiding in her arousal. He'd never subject her to his surprise darker side if he saw she was distressed.

"This is your pussy!" She added, stretching her body under his to show off her natural figure.

"Yes, it is!" He growled, kissing her passionately.

"I'm gonna cum!" She announced with a little show in her voice.

"Then cum!" Tom spoke "Cum around daddies cock. Show me how much you love it. I wanna feel it, baby girl."

"Fuck me from behind!" She announced suddenly.

Tom was close to his peak and stopping to change positions meant his orgasm would be delayed. Normally that wouldn't bother him but he was overly worked up at the moment and he was craving that sweet release. Regrettably he stopped, pulled out and allowed her to flip over. Propping her hips up with a pillow he smacked her bum cheek lightly, a red mark springing up.

Moving behind her he bent down a little and bit her bum cheek playfully. Another small slap was given before he positioned the head of his painfully hard cock at her entrance. Slowly, teasing her, he pressed into her. Watching carefully he witnessed inch after inch disappear into her willing body.

Once he was fully submerged Tom leaned back a little and parted her open. The sight of her wetness glistening around his manhood and the visibly stretched tissue made him moan deeply. Tom always found it arousing to see his member sink deeply into the body of another human being. There was something so deeply arousing to know that a part of him was physically inside another human being.

Testing the waters a little Tom reached over her body and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, pressing her head softly into the pillow. Holding her down he thrust into her hard causing her to jolt forward. She moaned and pushed her hips against his groin in response causing Tom to thrust into her hard.

Releasing her neck, Tom planted both forearms on either side of her head and molded his much taller body over hers, caging her in. Making sure that she felt completely subdued he bit into the side of her neck and pushed into her wanton quim.

"Your little cunny is so deliciously tight and hot." He whispered in her ear. She shuttered, her body covering in goosebumps. "Daddies gonna cum hard and deep inside his baby girl, I'm gonna mark my territory. That way, other men will know who you belong too. Would you like that, sweetness?"

"Cum in me!" She moaned, flexing her private muscles and gripping him like a vice.

The unexpected tightness caused him to gasp out loud and falter his rhythm.

"Shit, do that again!" Tom demanded.

Without a second thought, she clamped down on his cock creating an unbelievable tension of soft hot wetness. Tom's never felt anything like that before and his orgasm was mounting because of it.

"Oh so good! Your cock is amazing!" She moaned. "Fuck my pussy, oh fuck me!"

"I'm gonna cum!" He announced, slipping a hand under her hips and easily finding her clit. Nimble skilled fingers worked themselves on her clit, a surge of pleasure rubbing down her spine and pooling in her crotch. "Cum for me!"

Her thigh muscles tightened and her body stiffened. He could feel her seize under him as her quim clenched around his cock. Clutching desperately for any male seed to draw back within herself. A very audible sound came careening out of her mouth as she came hard around him.

Tom stiffened against her, grasped her hips hard and slammed her against him, holding her forcibly in place as he emptied his seed into her body. For good measures he moved in half an inch to assure that his cock would remain inside her.

Panting heavily against her back he took a few minutes to catch his breath before rolling onto his back beside her, chest heaving and a thin layer of sweat chilling his skin.

He watched as she almost comically fell forward, her legs collapsing under her spent body. Resting flat on her stomach she turned her head and glanced at him, eyes droopy in a post-coital bliss.

Tom brushed some hair out of her face before stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. Resting an arm across the pillow, he waited till she moved into his arms. Inch by inch she shuffled lazily into his loving embrace, closing her eyes on the verge of sleep. He couldn't help but internally chuckle at how she "came then went"

Drawing the messy covers up over them, he leaned down and kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around her sleeping body protectively. She looked so sweet, innocent and naive. Tom didn't want to let her go and questioned their future.

A smirking Michael from the semi-open doorway caused Tom to clutch onto her tighter. His rivalry alarm went off at the other man watching his lover with questionable thoughts. Glaring darkly, he waited till Michael left.

"Mine," he thought. "All mine"


End file.
